halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Havoc
A halo 3 machinima drama made by Insomniac Films, Angsty Studios, and avcon music Parts Part 1 the movie opens up with flashes of dead bodys, people fighting and shooting and strange creatures when adam is waken by an A.I. and find out he was having that dream again. Adam 109 is resident of a place called the cradel, where it is the only place he knows. later adam gets out of bed and walks into the main hall meeting his friends pete and james and telling them about his dream again, saying they dont want to hear this again and give it a rest. adam says it wierd he having this dream, where he sees flashes of place's of the cradle he hasn't seen before and also place that aren't inside the cradle at all, but his friends say that the only thing thier is the cradle and suggests going to doctor matthews for help stopping the dream, while thier being watch by the doctor. matthews ask the A.I. whats wrong with adam and say his been dreaming intensefully. he ask if he getting the same amount of dosage like everyone else is and then states he probably develop an emune to it and asks to schedule adam for a psychic test tomorrow. later, adam has a dream again, but this time more clearly. guys in warthog battle each other over desert land when one of them manages to kill the opposings enemy driver but not the gun, which he send flyer the other warthog toward adam and wakes up. adam is told by the a.i. he has a psychic test later. after talking to his friend pete, he goes see doctor matthews. he scans adam head and asks him about the dream. he says lately he been seeing his dreams more clearly later, with fighting, death, monster and stuff outside the cradle and asks the docter if he is destion to do something great, the docter say thier no such thing as fate. he asks how the dream ends, which he says blinding light. after adam leaves, matthews talks with his A.I. saying he is the third case this year to develop an emunity to the medcine. he tells the A.I. to order the guards to take adam and release him under the temple and say he will die withen the hour. adam over hears this and runs off. Part 2 adam manages to escape from the doctors conversation and head for his friend peter. he ask peter to talk in secret and tells him that matthews whats him dead for knowing something or the dreams and soon the guards will come for him to take him to the temple. he asks peter if he can find somewhere to hide, since he works in the maintenance sectors and asks him if he can hide somewhere in thier until this blows over. peter agrees and adam goes back to his room to get some stuff. when he arrives at his room, two guards are thier and shoot him but the other one says they need him alive. adam runs through the corridors to escape and meets up with peter. he asks whats going on but adam asks him if he finds him a hiding place, which is a vent with no security fews. after a heart warm talk and apoligizing, adam hides inside the vent and peter will come get him when everything dies out. unknowing to them, matthews has been watching them the entire time and asks the A.I. to close the vents behind him and open the vents that lead to the temple. after much walking, adam finds himself inside the temple. he sees strange writing on pillers and when he goes out, sees the outside. after yelling for someone with no success, he goes farther. he then sees a mysterios person talking to him but is interupted by gun shots shooting him and he runs for hiding. the small fire apon adam until two warthong drive near and start a battle with them. after a bloody battle, adam tries to run but finds difficulty to move and then falls conceiss before talking to one of the warthong drivers. Characters *'Adam 109' *'Pete' *'James' *'Matthews' *'A.I.' Links *Episode One Category:Machinima